Many modern devices include wireless networking capabilities. In particular, many devices include various communication and networking abilities that provide for wireless communication. Additionally, modern devices are increasingly connected to each other, to the Internet, or to another network. To accommodate the number of devices that are wirelessly connected and the amount of data that is communicated, modern wireless communication techniques may implement channel bonding.
Wireless transmissions utilizing channel bonding use different channel access rules compared to single channel transmissions, which can result in legacy devices not being compatible with these modern transmission schemes.